


Thorns

by deegyuwoo (deeternity)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Florists, Librarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deegyuwoo
Summary: Right, if Seungcheol is the bee, Jeonghan is the rose, that makes Wonwoo the thorn. This is a widely used interpretation when the town people talk about the infamous cousins who run the florist-library, Rose Quartz and Serenity. Wonwoo, for them, is that vicious thorn that one must pass through to get to the rose. He has always been and will continue to do so.No human deserves to lay a hand on this town’s beautiful rose without daring to grasp the thorn.And then there's Kim Mingyu.





	Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just fixing the chap numbers. same chap from the first post. sorry.  
> ** also by editing i accidentally fucked up earlier comments. i'm so sorry. thank you for the comments though. meant a lot.

 

 

 

**THORNS**

**MINGYU x WONWOO**

   
**SEUNGCHEOL x JEONGHAN**

 

 

  
**_d e_ ** **_e g y u w o o_ **

 

**AU UNIVERSE**

  
florist | librarian | shop-owner AU

 

 

 

 **CHARACTERS**  
SEVENTEEN – Meanie – Main Pairing  
SEVENTEEN – Jeongcheol – Main Pairing  
SEVENTEEN – Verkwan – Side Pairing  
SEVENTEEN – Soonhoon – Side Pairing

  
       

* * *

  

 

THORNS

C H A P T E R _ONE_  
YOU IN MY EYES

 

 

 

Wonwoo eye’s refused to open, they were heavy and tired. It seemed like it was not too long ago that he had fallen asleep. Man, he has the most terrible sleeping pattern. Just because he loves books too much that he refused to put them down until he had satisfied his thirst. And last night, he refused to sleep until he gets to turn the last page.

This love for books will soon become his end. He just knew.

Maybe not.

Breathing in, he had a good whiff of the heavy smell of books, for him this is the perfect aroma –a dream-like way of waking up in the morning. Now, he’s ready to rise up, his soul has been cured.

He stretches his arms as he yawned, only to yelp as a two-inch thick book fell straight at the very middle of his forehead. “Damn it,” Wonwoo finally opened his eyes, finding the book he was reading a couple of days ago being the culprit of his early pain. Yet, he loved the book, he nearly cried at the climax. He picked the book up as he sat down, making a bunch of books falling to the floor, “It’s okay, baby, I’m not mad at you.” He murmured and gave the book a little petting.

His affections to books know no bound.

Thankfully nobody can see this, imagine their shock.

Putting the book securely at his bedside table (because he knows in a few days he will read it again), he grabbed his glasses and wear it. Wow, he looked at the same book with his now clear eyesight (thanks to his glasses) and was mortified to find that the book he thought he loved the most is actually the book that gave him nightmares.

He growled to the book, yanked it and throw it into the bin. Terrible plot, terrible character development, anti-climactic –it’s stupidly written too. Wonwoo never got past the fifteenth chapter. That book can die an excruciating death of being hydraulic pressed for all he cares. And this is him who had sold his soul to books. Yet, stories like that shouldn’t be turned to books anyway.

Wonwoo had read thousands of books, owned thousands of them too to know what he’s talking about. He breathes books more than air, if that was even possible.

Wonwoo looked at the wall clock and crunches his nose to realize it is only seven in the morning but then, he has some work to do so he jumped out of the bed, quickly re-stack his beloved books neatly on the floor (because all shelves are taken), grabbed his thick woollen cardigan to clad himself with and raced downstairs.

The smell of books followed him downstairs, just the way he likes it. Books have taken residency on the ground floor too, they were neatly stacked on shelves, indexed and ready to be shared with the world.

Wonwoo is a librarian. What more befitting job for a bookworm than being a librarian in this small town. He figures he could still earn his keep in this small shop by sharing his love for books to those who share the same interest. Not only that, Wonwoo had been quite an academically genius back in school that he amassed collections of academic books.

So, his little library had been quite popular with the students at the nearby colleges.

Passing by the rows of wooden shelves, the smell of books started to fade as scents of fresh flowers dominated them. Wonwoo has a love and hate relationship with this feeling, he loves to breathe in books for eternity but he also enjoys the company of endless creativity bestowed in every bouquet displayed at the other corner of the shop.

Because governing that corner of the shop is his most beloved, ever abundantly beautiful beyond words cousin, Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan is the fine florist of this small shop, the original owner of the shop to where Wonwoo had stubbornly proposed to turn into a shared florist and library because… why not?

There is nothing more comforting than being in a place with books in hand surrounded by the alluring beauty of freshly picked flowers. The florist-library is a good concept widely embraced by the town people. It was a business worth keeping. It makes money somehow –that’s more important.

“Wonwoo ah,” Jeonghan came out of the back door, possibly after picking fresh flowers from the massive garden at the back he personally looks after. He has a huge clay pot in his hands with a variety of flowers and ferns tucked on it. He placed it beside the door with a little difficulty. When satisfied rearranging his design, he flipped his shoulder-length brown hair and smiled at his cousin, “… have some breakfast and help me opening the shop.” He pointed at the toast and filter coffee at the table.

Whereas, Wonwoo didn’t take his eyes away from his cousin.

Okay, he was a hypocrite. He cares nothing about sharing his loves for books to other people, in fact, he hates it when their dirty, careless hands leave his books tattered. Also, he doesn’t care about making money, Wonwoo has the immeasurable inheritance that could allow him not to even think about working.

What really prompted him to open his little library to boost income to this florist shop is because he needed an excuse to stay by his cousin’s side. You see, Yoon Jeonghan, is the most beautiful creature in the world. No words can explain how ethereal his beauty is; he’s so vibrant to look at, his voice, his laughter is like a serenade. Even the flowers don’t stand a chance compared to Jeonghan.

His beauty is a myth until you see him for the first and once you see him, you can never live a day not seeing him again. There’s plenty of them around here that has fallen to that inevitable fate.

And God forbid, his cousin is too clueless to not see this.

This is why, Wonwoo, as a fateful cousin, must do with all his might, to protect his beautiful cousin from those devilish eyes. He can smell their foul intentions from miles away, every single one of their customers has these thoughts and up until now, Wonwoo had protected Jeonghan from all of these.

He is not about to fail now.

 

Wonwoo tidied his yellow heavy cardigan as he ran down the stairs again. He had showered, styled his hair, ready to open his library for the day –but in reality, he is just ready to scrutinize every customer who may or may not be checking Jeonghan out.

First, he needs to pretend to open his library because as usual, being a hard-worker, his Jeonghan-hyung has already finished setting up his other part of the shop, his florist shop.

He first then walked to the return box right next to the door. Sometimes, book borrowers will drop the books in the return box after they have closed, it’s pretty usual. Besides, if anything, Wonwooo would know how to trace the bastards who would not return or returned his books beyond recognizable. He has his ways.

Yet, before he could even lean over the box, he heard arguments at the front door. They were familiar voices and Wonwoo could feel the sides of his lips twisting up.

_The fucking Choi Seungcheol is back again early in the morning!_

Wonwoo marched outside, finding the said male towering over (not so much) his beautiful cousin, Jeonghan. The two older ones are in the midst of their heated arguments.

“I’m not interested.” Jeonghan sighed, gently arranging their shop’s signage beside the walkway in front of the shop.                                                                                         

“Come on, your shop is barely making any money.” Seungcheol insisted, “There are good buyers interested to pay you double the market price of this shop. Letting them this space will boost the income of the whole establishment.”

Choi Seungcheol is the young owner of the whole eight-story establishment that span to two blocks along that busy street, being young with that much asset, it is only expected for that money-hungry ruthless man. He only thinks about how he would boost his asset, nothing more.

Thus, he constantly calls over to harass Jeonghan to sell his keep to a much bigger company. Think the plan was to make it into a restaurant chain or something. Surely, that would make more money, bring in more crowd, meaning, neighbouring shops would prosper too.

Jeonghan turned around, “This shop is my parent’s legacy. This wouldn’t sum up to the amount of money you speak of.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Seungcheol clicked his tongue, “You can open a bigger florist shop somewhere else with the money they pay you. I’d say it again, they’ll pay double the amount or even three times the amount. That’s five years’ worth of income.”

“Seungcheol, I’ll say it again…” Jeonghan turned around now, his eyes fixed on Seungcheol’s round eyes, his long lashes fluttering by Jeonghan’s closeness. “… I’M. NOT. INTERESTED.”

“…but, Jeonghan—”

Jeonghan hissed, “I’m really going to punch you if you keep on insisting,” Jeonghan stared him down, “And you know I’m not messing.”

Seungcheol’s chest stopped moving because the feisty look on Jeonghan’s face is rare and he had seen it one time (yes, Jeonghan had punched him one time already) and it’s even the more pleasing to look at because he’s the only one who had seen this face. He felt victorious in a weird day.

Jeonghan eventually turned around as he heard nothing from Seungcheol. He then walked back to the shop, quickly indulged himself into arranging his flower displays.

Whereas, Wonwoo who was quietly sitting at the bench painted in pastel pink outside the shop muttered to Seungcheol having to listen to the arguments from the very start. “You know, Seungcheol-sii, if Jeonghan-hyung really needs that money you speak of, I can easily give him that much. Ten times the amount.” He brazenly smiled, taunting the establishment owner.

“Brat,” Seungcheol glared at Wonwoo, “what are you even doing in this hell-hole when you have your own empire to look after?” It’s more like a rhetorical question because having to deal with this brat occasionally gave him an idea or two not to mess with this brat too.

Wonwoo stood up, towering over Seungcheol (by a lot) with that even maddening smile as he whispered in his bottomless voice, “… I’m here to watch for Jeonghan-hyung from hyenas just as yourself.”

Seungcheol forced against the tightening of his throat, “… what are you talking about.”

“I can smell it,” Wonwoo crunches his nose, a habit perhaps. “…I’m sure you’re not here to keep annoying Jeonghan-hyung about selling the shop… you’re only here to check him out.”

Seungcheol raised a brow to this blatant accusation. But who is he deny this? The florist is a fair beauty, the tale of his beauty travels to the next town and beyond like a surreal mystical myth. Seungcheol knew he’s only one of the many who wants to stare at Jeonghan all day.

Instead of getting intimated by being boldly discovered, Seungcheol lets go of that wide taunting smile that sure could turn any women or men gushing for blood. He’s quite handsome himself. He also patted Wonwoo’s shoulder and he whispered, “I’m glad you acknowledged my intention.”

“I acknowledged nothing.”

“I’m counting on you,” Seungcheol tuned around as he resumed, “…don’t let any _bees_ hovering around our beautiful _rose_.” He walked to his black Audi car parked by the side of the road as he gave Wonwoo a salute before he drove off.

Wonwoo stood there watching the car vanishing pass the traffic. He glared at the distance, his jaw clenched. “You’re the number one bee I should watch out for, Choi Seungcheol.”

Right, if Seungcheol is the bee, Jeonghan is the rose, that makes Wonwoo the thorn. This is a widely used interpretation when the town people talk about the infamous cousins who run the florist-library, Rose Quartz and Serenity. Wonwoo, for them, is that vicious thorn that one must pass through to get to the rose. He has always been and will continue to do so.

No human deserves to lay a hand on this town’s beautiful _rose_ without daring to grasp the _thorn_.

“Wonwoo ah, get inside the shop. You’ll be freezing out there!” Jeonghan was heard screaming from the inside, noticing his younger cousin still standing outside motionlessly by the side-walk. His naïve little cousin.

Wonwoo sighs and returned inside the shop, closing the door, crunching his noise at the melodic noise the chime made. He returned his attention to opening his library.

Leaning in the box to pick up a couple of returned books, he noticed a familiar book he recently recommended to one of his regular borrowers. He turned to the back cover to look at the signed of the recent borrowers. There was a note tacked to the back.

_Enjoyed the story, especially the last part. It was such an emotional rollercoaster. There’s no wonder why you recommended it. Indeed, Wonwoo-nim. Looking forward to your next recommendation, Wonwoo-nim._

_-Mingyu._

“He finished it already?” Jeonghan peeked at the note behind Wonwoo. “That boy is here often, isn’t he a college student?”

Wonwoo closed the book, separated the note and tucked it into his jeans back pocket. He nodded to his cousin and said, “He works part-time at the café next door. He calls over here to do a bit of his studying after his shifts.” _And also of course, like any other species in this neighbourhood, that Mingyu often comes in here to get a glimpse of your ageless beauty. I mean, who would?_ Wonwoo wanted to add.

“Ah, that’s very handy for him since you have huge collections of college books. What he’s studying at?”

Wonwoo walked over the other side of the shop, his little library, to return the borrowed books. “I don’t know. I never asked.”

“But according to what he burrows?” Jeonghan curiously asked.

“Commerce.” Wonwoo answered passively, he also added, “Sometimes Cooking Books…?”

“Cooking Books?” Jeonghan raised a brow, a twig of daisies on his hand, “I didn’t know you even have Cooking Books…”

Wonwoo’s face fell into an indescribable dreariness. He sighs as he answered, “They’re my mother’s…”

Jeonghan worried on his lower lip, disgusted at himself for being stupid to not watch out what he’s asking about. Wonwoo’s mother, who is also Jeonghan’s aunt, was a famous celebrity cook on her prime. If only she didn’t die quite early.

“Right,” Wonwoo cleared his throat as he forced a smile on his lips, “Any deliveries?”

Jeonghan watches the change on Wonwoo’s face but he’s not about to ruin that tiny effort the other had forced to do. Wonwoo always looks after him when in reality, that boy needs more care than anybody. “I have a couple few orders, would you mind dropping them for me, Wonwoo ah?”

“I don’t mind.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, my second meanie fic and this time definite jeongcheol on the side. I posted this despite myself because I didn't want to post this but then i also want to write it so what's the point writing without posting. I'm really dejected...like well... it's here now, better take responsibility in continuing this bubblegum fic...lets see where it'll take me.
> 
> give me loves.
> 
> -dee


End file.
